I Dont Want To Spend OneMore Christmas Without You
by rita louise evans
Summary: JeffTrish Songfic Will Jeff be able to get back together with Trish. Please Review and tell me what you think.


**Prologue **

Trish and Jeff we're together for three years but they broke up because they didn't see each other that much because Jeff was in TNA and Trish was in the WWE. When Jeff returned to the WWE Trish was retiring so he didn't tell her how he felt about her.

**I Don't Want To Spend One More Christmas Without You **

Jeff and Matt we're backstage getting ready for their match against MNM.

"Jeff are you coming to ma and Amy's for Christmas" Matt asked.

"No Matt I don't think I'll celebrate Christmas this year" Jeff said.

"Why" Matt asked.

"Matt it's been a year since me and Trish broke up and I don't feel like celebrating Christmas without her" Jeff said.

"Jeff you need to tell her how you feel even if she doesn't feel the same at least then you'll know and you cane move on with your life" Matt said.

"Matt your right I'll see you later" Jeff said.

"Jeff I didn't mean now we've got are match in a minute" Matt said.

"Sorry bro" Jeff said running of down the hall.

Then Jeff went to the airport to get a flight to Toronto to tell Trish how he felt, when he was on the plane this song called I Don't Want To Spend One More Christmas Without You by Nsync came on and it said everything he felt so he went and downloaded the lyrics and he spent the rest of the plane journey learning the words. When the plane landed he rented are car and drove to Trish's house and knocked on the door and Trish opened the door and Jeff started singing.

**This is the time of year, that we learn to give  
And the greatest gift is learning to forgive.  
We will have the best that time we ever knew  
If you forgive me and I forgive you**

I don't want to light a fire  
Unless it will warm your heart  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
I need you to sing your part  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you

It's so hard to believe  
We're staring at the end  
When all we think about is starting up again  
Whatever we lost, when we were apart  
We'll find it all alone in the dark

I don't wanna light a fire  
Unless it will warm your heart  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
I need you to sing your part  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you

There's nothing more that I want from you  
Then to lie here together  
And stay here forever with you  
There's no one I ever knew  
That I wanted to spend Christmas with, more than you...

I don't want to light a fire  
Unless it will warm your heart  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
I need you to sing your part  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you

I don't want to light a fire  
Unless it will warm your heart  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
I need you to sing your part  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you

"Jeff what is all this about" Trish asked.

"Trish I love you and I would like for us to get back together" Jeff said.

"Jeff I love you too but we're gonna have the same problem we had before because I'm not in the WWE and we wouldn't be able to see each other that much" Trish said.

"I know that but Trish we can make this work I love you more than anything I'll leave the WWE if you wanted me too" Jeff said.

"Jeff I can't ask you to do that. I've been thinking quite a bit lately about returning to the WWE" Trish said.

"Really does this mean we can get back together" Jeff said.

"I guess it does" Trish said and Jeff picked her up and kissed her.

"I love you Trish Stratus" Jeff said.

"I love you too Jeff Hardy" Trish said and kissed him.

Two weeks later Trish made her return to the WWE and she moved to North Carolina to be with Jeff.

The End please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
